Bésame mucho
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Lo que puede hacer una canción escrita hace 70 años que dio la vuelta al mundo. Aun cuando no la entiendas la sola balada llega al corazón y desencadena las emociones de los personajes. (ToudouxMakishima)(ManamixOnoda)(ImaizumixNaruko)
1. Bésame mucho

_!Hey! Buen día. Ando explorando nuevos fandoms y decidí probar con este fic de una pareja peculiar. Sera un 3shot primero un __**MakiTodou**__ después un __**ManaOno**__ y por ultimo una pareja que ustedes lectores elijan. (que no contenta a Makishima, Toudou, Manami u Onoda). Espero que lo disfruten. _

**Importante :** _Estoy suponiendo en este fic que ellos hablan japones pero cantan en español para que no se confundan. _

* * *

-_Bésame_….-entonaba con su peculiar voz.

-He, ¿Qué haces? –dijo el peliverde alzando una ceja levemente.

-Estoy cantando… _Bésame mucho_….-cantaba muy inspirado- _Como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez_….

-¿Qué hay de esa canción? –dijo mirando a otro punto. Para su mala suerte entendía un poco el español debido a que en internet hablaba con gente de todo el mundo incluidos latinos. Entre ellos uno le mostro la misma canción que Toudou interpretaba por lo cual conocía la letra – Es español ¿Cierto?

-Sí. La escuche hace poco aunque no se español de tanto que la reproduje me aprendí un poco la letra –presume Toudou con orgullo – ¿No es genial Maki-chan? Sueno como un sensual español… _Bésame, bésame mucho._

-Sí, seguro –dijo con sarcasmo Makishima sin mirarle aun. Estaban descansando del entrenamiento que el pelinegro propuso en la cima de la montaña. Sabía que era mala idea, cuando Toudou no estaba hablando estaba cantando y ni quien lo callase. El problema era la canción, lo ponía nervioso, se maldecía por entender las palabras del chico y que él ni enterado.

-_Que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después_... -seguía en lo suyo siendo observado por la gente que pasaba avergonzando más a su acompañante. – ¿Tu puedes entender la letra?

-He, si un poco –se tallo la mejilla y Toudou abrió los ojos con emoción.

-Dime que dice –exclamo con cara de perro emocionado.

-No –respondió seco y el otro hizo un puchero.

-_Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mi_ –cantaba susurrando sentado a lado del peliverde quien de reojo le observaba apretando los labios.- _Piensa que tal vez mañana yo ya estaré lejos muy lejos de aquí…_

-No cantes eso si no sabes que dices, _sho_

-Es porque tu no me quieres explicar –se cruzo de brazos – _Bésame, bésame mucho_…

Makishima apretaba los puños y expulso el aire de los pulmones. No iba a explicarle el significado de la canción, seguro Toudou se burlaría el resto de su vida por decir esas cosas. Le miro más directamente, oírlo cantar no era tan malo pero nunca lo admitiría, tenía un orgullo que proteger. Aunque una idea cruzo por su cabeza rápidamente, una forma de decirle que lo dejase sin palabra ni replica alguna. Tomo a Toudou de la camisa haciéndolo girar y antes de que entonase otra estrofa planto sus labios sobre los del pelinegro. Este se sorprendió ¿Cómo no? Ahora Maki-chan lo había besado. Fue un beso corto, cálido, suave…esos labios tan suaves ¡Era el cielo! ¡Debía estar muerto!. Se separo, que tortura, busco con la mirada los ojos de Makishima y los encontró, le derretía esa mirada seria y apenas noto que se había quedado sin palabras, no podía hablar de la impresión y solo sentía el temblor de sus manos.

-Eso dice la canción –susurra Makishima. El pelinegro no se lo cree, busca valor y niega con la cabeza.

-Mentiroso eso no dice – el peliverde alza una ceja, dudoso. Toudou lo rodea con los brazos y le vuelve a besar mas demandante. Al diablo si los veian, culparía a Maki-chan. Este sabia que se había metido en un problema, ahora Toudou le estaba exigiendo más de lo que podía dar en ese beso y cuando se sentía desfallecer por sus latidos se separo sonriente, victorioso – dice que debes hacerlo MUCHO.

Idiota, Makishima era un idiota y todo era una dulce y calidad trampa de Toudou quien ahora le volvía a besar una y otra y otra vez justo como la canción, como si fuera esa noche la última vez.

* * *

_Bueno y como el ManaOno me gusta mucho mas el próximo capitulo va a ser un poco mas subido de tono (?) o algo asi._

**-Yisus**


	2. Como si fuera esta noche la última vez

_Antes de cualquier cosa me disculpo por mis horrores ortográficos. Hago esto en horas de trabajo, reviso lo que puedo y publico. Siento a veces que si me quedo con una idea me empiezo a pudrir por dentro por eso escribo para liberar lo que tengo. Así que una disculpa, no hay excusa para esto pero pues hago lo que puedo, soy una persona con poco tiempo (/,_,)/_

_**Importante :**__ En este fic suponemos que hablan en japones por eso no entienden la letra de la canción._

_**Nota :**__ La pareja siguiente ustedes la deciden, quien va ganando en la votación es Imaizumi x Naruko. Vamos, voten!_

* * *

Tenía los brazos apretados contra la almohada, los ojos iluminados con un brillo casi cegador y unos leves sonidos de emoción emitidos de sus labios. Con las piernas cruzadas y el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante veía el aparato delante de él. El otro chico a su lado tenía una pose más relajada, las piernas entreabiertas y recargado contra la pared mientras se escuchaba el ending de aquel anime.

-Oh…..¿No fue fantástico, Manami-san? –alzó la voz y empezó a cantar – Hime, hime daisuki…

-Jajajaja no, no malinterpretes mi risa es solo que cantas muy bien Sakamichi –sonrió dulcemente lo que provocó un sonrojo en el megane que bajó la vista al suelo avergonzado. Manami entendió que aquello había incomodado un poco a su joven pretendiente y entrecerró la mirada feliz, como siempre. Tomó un poco de aire y se acercó a su oído – _bésame…_.

-¿Eh? –no entendía lo que decía pero sonaba armonioso.

-_Bésame mucho_…-dijo con un tono inusualmente sensual. Aunque eso de inusual era falso pues Manami siempre lo era cuando de Onoda se trataba.

-¿Qué dices? –cuestionó.

-_Como si fuera esta noche la última vez_ ,,.-alzó un poco más la voz. Estaba cantando, Onoda le miró sorprendido por qué además de todo tenia buena voz – _bésame, bésame mucho…que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después…_

-Se escucha hermoso, Manami-kun -dijo muy emocionado, aunque no entendía lo que decía la canción - ¿Qué idioma es?

-Español –contestó tranquilo.

-¡Wo! Manami-kun, ¿Sabes español? –el chico de lentes era fácilmente impresionable y eso le encantaba al peliazul que le miraba enternecido.

-No, ni una sola frase. Esa canción la escuché hace tiempo y recuerdo un poco la letra –se talló la cabeza y el otro rió por la acción.

-Entonces no entiendes que dice… debe ser hermosa la letra …

-Eh, si sé que dice pero no se hablar el idioma –Onoda volvió a mirarle –

-¿Qué es lo que dice? –preguntó aún más curioso.

-_Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos y tenerte junto a mí. Piensa que tal vez mañana estaré muy lejos, muy lejos de ti_.-se acercó y tomó la mejilla del otro ciclista acercándolo _- Bésame, bésame mucho_ –susurró contra sus labios haciéndole temblar – _como si fuera esta noche la última vez …_-depositó un beso en sus labios que le sonrojó en extremo a Onoda. Alguna vez Manami le había robado un beso y siempre era de una forma original y única que le robaba también el aliento. Se aferró a su camisa arrugándola, sintiendo las emociones del otro y las propias emanar dentro de ese beso. Solo hasta que sintió que su cabeza chocó contra la cama cayó en cuenta la posición en la que estaban.

-Ma…Manami-kun –dijo después de separarse del beso, el otro le sonrió.

-Tu preguntaste que decía –dijo pasando sus hebras azules detrás de la oreja.

-P..pero …yo no…

-La canción habla de besarse –le dio nuevamente un beso corto y rió por lo bajo – besar a una persona que puede que mañana no esté….

-Eso …-apretó los labios – suena triste ,,,

-Sakamichi…. Nunca te pregunte si te gusta besarme – el otro se puso aún más colorado por la pregunta.

-Q..que que dices.. ¿Cómo yo…. –movía las manos torpemente intentando contestar o armar una frase coherente,

-Si me fuera mañana ¿Qué tanto me besarías hoy? –susurró contra sus labios. Manami analizaba la expresión de Onoda, era algo triste y a la vez deseosa. Le gustaba despertar esas emociones en él.

-…Mucho –dijo cerrando los ojos lo que fue una invitación descarada al peliazul para besarlo nuevamente. Sin chistar aceptó y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Onoda había entendido la esencia de la canción y eso era suficiente; esa noche lo besaría mucho, mucho más.

* * *

_Tengo el conflicto de no recordar si Manami llama a Onoda como Sakamichi-kun o de otra forma. A veces olvido detalles asi...bueno !Gracias por sus comentarios! A __**Hiroe, Ninashark, DraculaN666 y ManamiSangaku..**__.wait ¿Manami? ¿Eres tú? Que fundashi(?). Gracias en serio por comentar y leer. Apoyemos el fandom (/._.)/_

**-Yisus**


	3. Que tengo miedo a perderte

_Y los ganadores de la votación fueron Imaizumi y Naruko. Con esto doy finish a este 3shot. Me han dado ganas de escribir algo más extenso de estos dos. Jajaja espero que les guste._

* * *

Estiraba los músculos con desdén, la pereza gobernaba su cuerpo. El clima era agradable aunque tenía helada la retaguardia era una sensación confortante. Ahí tirado bocabajo con la piel tigreña en todo su esplendor se encontraba Naruko aferrado a una almohada, somnoliento y cansado pero con una expresión que denotaba su felicidad.

Por otro lado Imazumi estaba sentado frente a su computador a unos metros del joven vistiendo únicamente sus bóxer y buscando por la red información sobre sus tareas y por lapsos veía noticias del ciclismo. Todo era paz, cosa extraña teniendo a los dos en esa habitación pero después de las cosas maravillosas y exhaustivas que habían vivido arruinar el momento con una discusión no era una buena idea (además de que no había energías para ello).

Por un momento el pelinegro giró la vista observando al chico de cabellos rojos dormitar, estando así hasta parecía adorable por qué con verlo despierto y lleno de energías era un ciclón que nadie podía controlar (solamente él pues a prueba y error descubrió que el chico es sensible bajo el ombligo y tocando esa zona lo volvía indefenso). Claro que le gustaba Naruko, no era fácil admitirlo y menos con él tonteando todo el tiempo pero si le fascinaba, muy aparte de que era bueno en la cama de alguna forma Naruko sacaba esa parte competitiva en él sin llegar al punto de odiarle por ello y eso era mucho.

Volvió su vista al computador y decidió poner algo de música al azar, pronto oscurecería y el pelirrojo necesitaba ir a su casa pues mañana había clases. Una balada suave sonó, "Que extraño" pensó. "Tal vez bajé esto por error". Y en su poco conocimiento del idioma entendió frases entrecortadas y la esencia de la letra. Un "PPFF" sonoro le distrajo por parte del pelirrojo quien había despertado.

-Escuchas música de ancianos –dijo burlesco, era mejor cuando dormía tranquilo (o cuando gemía, eso también estaba bien).

-No es mía –respondió el pelinegro.

-Claro, claro. No es tuya y está en tu computador…anda ¿Qué clase de idioma es ese? –pretendía alzarse un poco pero se detuvo, las caderas le dolían pero no permitiría que el otro lo notase así que disimuladamente volvió a recostarse.

-Español –respondió neutro.

-¿Ah? ¿Primaizumi sabe español? –continuaba con ese tono irritante pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

-No mucho, entiendo algunas frases –giró la silla y miró al pelirrojo que apretaba la almohada con sus manos y fijaba su vista en él. Vale, tal vez también podía lucir adorable despierto. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta sentarse en la cama que momentos antes habían compartido, el otro ni se inmutó.

-¡Kahaha! –rió altivamente- ¿Sabes qué dice?

-_Bésame_ –aquello sorprendió a Naruko. Sonaba como a una orden, nunca había escuchado algo así de Imaizumi. Hace unos meses se besaron a causa de un reto personal, a la semana Naruko le dijo que no era bueno besando e Imaizumi buscó demostrarle lo contrario. Un tiempo después estando solos se miraron en silencio y se acercaron lentamente para darse su tercer, cuarto, quinto y muchos besos más. No hicieron falta palabras ni peticiones, de hecho nunca hablaban al respecto ni decían cosas románticas, no estaban seguros de sí era una relación pues no tenían cosas como aniversarios, citas y regalos de San Valentín, solo besos, caricias, sexo y algunas veces aunque no lo admitieran sufrían celos. Nadie sabía ese secreto que tenían.

Naruko tenía motivos de sobra para sorprenderse por ese "_Bésame_" que susurró Imazumi. Atinó a sonrojarse y mirar a otro punto sin saber que hacer mirando como fuera de esa casa el cielo se teñía lentamente en azul oscuro. Sintió como la cama se movió un poco y la respiración cálida del otro chocaba en su hombro desnudo. Un susurro y otro más.

-_Bésame mucho_…- ¿Estaba tratando de seducirlo? Eso era demasiado gay, bueno habían tenido sexo dos, tres, tal vez seis veces pero no estaba preparado emocionalmente para las palabras dulces –_ como si fuera esta noche la última vez…_

-¿Q..que dices? –no pudo contener su nerviosismo. No quería verle, tenía hasta las orejas rojas.

-Eso dice la canción- el pelirrojo abrió los ojos grandes y pensó "Cierto, la canción. Eres un tonto Naruko"

-Ya, ya…es un poco intensa ¿no? –giró el rostro y vio como el pelinegro besaba su hombro haciéndole estremecerse. Debía irse a casa, la noche caia o muy rápido o el tiempo se detenía cuando estaba con él, no lo sabía, no quería saberlo; después de ver como el moreno lo empujaba lentamente para que se recostara con la espalda sobre las cobijas dejó de importar.

-Algo…-susurró con voz ronca – Bésame…-esta vez sonó fuerte, claro, como una petición resonante al pelirrojo. Tembló, dudó y pasó ambas manos por las mejillas de Imaizumi hasta enredar los dedos en las hebras negras y jalarlo hasta posar sus labios en los de él mientras la balada sensual de fondo les acompañaba. Jugueteaban con sus labios, sus lenguas, esos sonidos, los movimientos y todo se perdía entre esas estrofas de una canción que aunque no entendieran llegaba al alma.

* * *

_A estos los veo tsunderes e intensos, son una buena pareja. Espero que les gustasen los 3 relatos. Saludos y gracias por sus reviews a todos y cada uno de ustedes._

**-Yisus **

_"Bésame mucho". (1940) Bolero escrita por Consuelo Velázquez es una de las canciones en español más cantada, adaptada y traducida en el mundo. Cuenta con una traducción en más de 20 idiomas. _


End file.
